All That Matters
by ChibiCreamPuff
Summary: Ichigo has turned down Kisshu's invitation to work with him and the others too many times now. So, Kish kidnaps Ichigo so she would always be with him. But, when they need to make a certain change, will Ichigo be able to accept it? Will she ever be able to go back to her friends? This takes place a year before the Cyniclon's obtained the Mew Aqua and defeated Deep Blue.
1. Chapter 1

"You need to go on a search!" Ryou commanded me as I pouted in front of him. My ears were poking out, at least there were no customers at Cafe Mew Mew, my tail kind of lifted up my dress though. Masha was flying around my head enthusiasticly, chanting 'Search! Search!'. I sighed deeply, I turned around and murmurred, "Fine...".

Mumbling to myself I changed into my normal clothes and headed out on a search for Chirema Animals. Even though crime fighting might sound fun, it's not. Especially when you have a creepy perverted alien stalking you.

My eyes wandered up into the stars, I wondered how the other Mew Mews were doing. Heck, they might've already found and defeated one. Masha was swimming around my head, obviously wanting to play. I pet his fluffy outside and gave him a slight peck. He loved it and rested on my shoulder, I pet him a little more then continued to search.

Now, the creepy perverted alien should be showing up. He usually visits me and gives me an unwanted kiss to alert me to his prescence. Masha usually alerts me before this and gives me the chance to look around. But, I still get suprised by his kiss. The first time he kissed me I can't believe I actually LIKED it! I had plans to go on a date with Masaya, but wanted to find this stranger who kissed me out of no where. But, I ended up going to the Carnival anyways. Just to be ruined by that ugly, ruthless, horrible-

"Hi Kitten~" He was here, the perverted freak of a living thing. The next thing I know, I feel warmth on my lips. A sweet sensation, that feeling that washes through your body when...when...kissed. As soon as I noticed what he was doing, I pushed him away.

"KISSHU! Why do you have to kiss me EVERY time?!" I said, turning away to wipe my lips, unaware to my ears and tail. Kisshu smirked at me, he grabbed my chin, like he was about to kiss me again. "Oh, does that mean you like my kisses?~" He passionately whispered into my ear, making my spine shiver. Once again, I pushed him off, blushing profusely. "N-NO! You just...just...DON'T DO THAT!"

"What are you doing here anyways?" I said, trying to move us away from the subject. Kisshu's golden eyes flashed at me, as if winking. "I'm here to ask you something." He smiled, just making me even more nervous. "W-What is it?" Kisshu seemed to like my blushing, because I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks as well. "I'm going to ask this one last time," I nodded whenever he looked over to me. "Join us. We could give you anything you wanted. So, yes or no?" Ugh, not this again. But, even if I want to say no, my mind says yes. I don't want to go without saying goodbye to everyone, so I chose the obvious answer. "No. Kish, even if I ever wanted to, no. I'd miss my parents and miss schooling."

Kish seemed upset at this, his smirk had vanished, his blush had vanished, even his pervertedness had vanished. He nodded, and left, vanished, with no rude remark or anything. As he left I pondered, did I make the right decision?


	2. Chapter 2: Change

The next week, I was worried, where was Kisshu? He would usually greet me at least once a day, by kissing me. But, I never saw him all this week. Not until today...

I was in bed, tired but restless. It was hard, I just couldn't go to sleep. I closed my eyes and started to drift off. A few minutes later, I heard a whoosh of air and something closing, then soft footsteps followed. Now, I was half asleep, so I had some hallucinations here and there. "Hello Kitten~" A voice whispered, next to my ear. I could feel the breath, it swept me away. Then I said the dumbest thing ever. "Masaya?" I wasn't sure who it was though, so still, forgive me.

A shadow loomed over me, I felt a hand remove my blanket and lift me up. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the feeling of wind. I dreamt of being taken somewhere with Masaya, somewhere with no worries, no school, no Kisshu...

(xxxxxx)

"Morning Kitten~" A familiar voice echoed, and before I knew it, Kisshu was looking at me, face to face...almost. My face grew red in anger and my ears and tail popped out in frustration. But, I noticed something, my tail didn't brush against any cloth. My vision adjusted and I saw green water all around me. Kisshu was looking not at my face, but my body. I looked down to where he was staring and saw that I was naked. "K-KISH! YOU PERVERT!" I did the best I could to cover everything up. But, that was strange, how was I able to breathe and talk underwater?!

Kish must've seen my expression, because he giggled. "Wondering why you're here, or how you're breathing underwater? Or why you're naked?" He was blushing, I didn't notice it before, but he was! I nodded lightly, to his amusement. "That liquid is something special our race. It was made to alter a species. Just in case a human stumbles in..." His eyes narrowed as he said that. "And you're naked so you can absord it up. Now, don't worry, the process is almost complete!"

"Process? What process?!" My voice quivered, almost afraid to ask. Kisshu giggled, "You'll see." My hands still covering my breasts and legs squeezing, trying to cover my privates, I glared at him with confusion. "Why'd you take me up here?" I looked into the glass and saw a slight reflection of me, I had my natural red hair, cat ears...FANGS?! ALIEN EARS?! I even had those slits in my eyes! Right at that moment I heard Pie say, "Process Number One is Complete, time for Process Number Two, the last. Project MewMDest is online. Remember Kish: This was YOUR idea."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll deal with it later!" He waved away Pie.

A stinging sensation then entered my left toe, it started looming up towards my head, pain steadily increasing. It felt like someone was stabbing me one thousand times with a dagger at once. I screamed out, it was up to my waist and pain was already unbearable. Kisshu's face was in fear, he spoke to Pie, and he explained something, then Kish nodded, fear still present.

Soon, I felt something leak out of me, the pain was up to the tip of my head now, the liquid for some reason ran down my leg instead of floating in the greenish water. What is this? Urine?!

The power that caused pain in me soon vanished, the urine still slid down my leg, grossing me out. I felt as if I could pass out, the tank I was in soon drained the liquids in it and a door opened. I heard Kish say one more thing before I passed out, "I'm Sorry, my kitten..."


	3. Chapter 3: Kisshu's Room

"Will she be okay?" A voice echoed, I felt weakened and was lying on a bed.

"I told you, the shock will only last around ten to thirty minutes, she'll be fine!" Another voice answered.

"Awww, I wish I could've seen the old hag get fizzed out!" A third voice laughed, sounded like a child.

My eyes began to open, three bodies hovered over me, staring down at my face. "She's starting to wake up!" Wait, was that Kish?!

Once my eyes completely opened and adjusted, I saw Pie, Tart, and of course, Kisshu. I yawned, then went to sit up, but Pie motioned me to lie back down, his face blank.

"Why are you guys he-" I began to say, then scratched my ear and felt the elfen ear that I know had. "Oh yeah." I sighed, I glared at Kish, until Taruto giggled. "What're you laughin' at, small fry?" I asked cooly, I wanted to see his reaction at being called 'little'.

"Who you callin' small, you old hag!" He laughed and Kish beckoned the two to leave. They nodded and teleported out of the room. I looked at myself to see me dressed in only a white shirt and panties. The shirt was too big for me so it covered my body nicely. Even so, I still blushed, knowing Kish, he'd long to look under these clothes like earlier.

"Good Afternoon, my kitten~" He cooed, noticing that I was blushing, he sat down next to me and started to run his finger up and down my arm. "K-Kish, stop that! And, I've told you before, I'm NOT your kitten!" Kisshu simply remarked to this by kissing me on the lips, at least it wasn't a passionate one, I'd kill him if it was.

Remembering what he did to me, I uncoiled my claws from my skin and lashed at him, but he flew out of my reach. Why was he able to fly? "KISH! YOU SON OF A-"

"Nah ah ah~" Kish sang, waving his finger at me rythmically. "Kittens don't say bad words~"

"Like HELL they don't!" My tail was waving in frustration and anger. In my anger, I almost called out my bell, only for Kish to teleport behind me and grab me. He flew up ten feet to the roof and I knew I couldn't do anything, wait, I could fly too! But, I hadn't practiced yet!

"L-Let me go, you PERVERT!" Kisshu started to loosen his grip and quickly squeaked. "N-No! Not literally!" He tightened his grip again and flew back down, he forced me onto a table and pinned me down. Oh, how he longed to rip off those clothes, but now wasn't the time. Maybe he could play with her a bit though, not too much or else she would never fall for him.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Kish growled, how dare someone interupt his session with his 'kitten'. He got up and walked toward the door, I tried to look for a back door so I could try to escape, sadly, there were none.

"-We need to let her train her abilities to see if it worked." I heard Pie talking with Kisshu, every once and a while he nodded. Whenver Pie said something I couldn't hear, though, a frown of displeasure greeted his face, but slowly nodded.

"And don't try to back out, it was YOUR idea!" Then the door closed and Kish started walking towards me. Soon, he was right in front of me. A small look of fear was .in my eyes, what WAS he planning?

"We need you to get settled in, you'll be sleeping with me." He motioned me to stand up.

Several things were racing through my mind, sleep with him, what did he mean? What was his plan? What's going to happen to me? And, is anyone going to save me?!

Nontheless, I stood up and followed him, still wearing only a shirt and underwear. My tail kinda lifted the shirt a little, but Kish wasn't behind me, and no one else was in the halls.

"Here we are." Kisshu opened the door and waited for me to step in until he did. Even though that was nice, I still hated him for everything. He motioned for me to sit on his bed, he went out to another which I guessed was the kitchen because I saw a fridge in there. I shyly asked him where the bathroom was, I was just kidnapped, it was night, and I only take showers at night!

The only thing is, I didn't have any clothes. Would I have to wear these again? "Um, Kish, where did you get the clothes I'm wearing now, because I need new ones..." He told me they were in his closet, whenever I looked in there, he had a lot of clothes. 'Kisshu must've stored clothes up for me before he took me here...' There were dresses, panties, bras, heck, even knee-highs! I took pink pajamas with kittens on them, the bottoms were shorts, and a pink pair of panties. Matching, why do I want to match if there is no WAY I'll let Kish take my clothes off!?

I walked into the bathroom and gaped at the view. The bathtub was around the size of a huge indoor pool, and the shower was huge too. I started to run the taps for the bathtub, filled it with bubble soap, and took my clothes off, whenever I stepped in the bath, it was like three feet, no FOUR feet deep! I could swim in it, which I actually did mind you.

As I floated on the top of the tub, I thought about everyone back home. Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masaya. My love for Masaya felt like just friendship for some reason. Even though I thought he was MEANT for me, he just doesn't seem like it anymore.

_**KNOCK KNOCK **_

"Kitten~ Dinners ready~" He sounded like he was ready to walk in on me, I surrounded myself in bubbles to cover myself up and answered. "Ok! I'll be out in a minute!"

"Want me to come join you~ I need a thorough washing as well~" He cooed through the door, I heard the door knob turn, before the door opened, I shouted. "NO! YOU PERVERT!" He walking in anyway, to my surprise, he was already naked. He jumped into the pool, the waves of bubbles made me close my eyes, and whenever I wasn't looking, he popped his head out from under the water, making me squeal.

"Boo."

**{A/N: Hi guys! Later times might be for 18+ soooo, no young kids here ok? xD Well, hope you'll like my update that's next! ^^}  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Kitty-Kitty

"GET OUT! PERVERT!" I screamed, it hurt my ears worse than it would've, due to my new elven ears. He didn't move though, he just wrapped his arms around me, his chest against my breast. Kisshu was blushing profusely, he kissed me passionately, I didn't kiss him back though. Wait, why didn't I change into my cat form?

I ran to the side of the bath, trying to climb out of the water. I felt Kisshu grab my sides and drag me under water. I noticed that I could breath, very lightly though. My face started to go purple. Kisshu brought me back up and informed me. "You can't breathe completely underwater with all these bubbles honey~"

"Don't call me that!" I blushed deep red, he could see my whole body. He had pressed me angainst the wall of the bath, pinning me so I couldn't move. Every once and a while I'd look down to see something I didn't want to, but wanted to see. To think, he probably would start harassing me with it.

Without me, Kisshu planted his face in between my breasts. I started to blush a deep red, without thinking, I pushed him off. He fell backwards, I noticed he had a nosebleed. I quickly wiped off the blood that was on my chest from his nose. "KISH!" I screamed, making my ears hurt once more, he was giving me a headache.

"What?~ I'm just having a little fun!~" He remarked using a pouty face. As if THAT would make me let him violate my body!

He was making me frustrated, I almost thought a blood vessel burst as I blew it. "KISH! GET. OUT!" I punched him right in the middle of the stomach.

To my surprise, he flew into the wall, making it crack a little. What? How was I able to do that? The leftovers of the crack were either scattered on his back or fell to the floor. Kish had a not so surprised look though. Why? He smirked, "Ok, I guess I'll take my leave to let you wash, my lady~" Right after that, he vanished, must've teleported to the bedroom.

(xxxx)

After I finished with my bath, I drained the water and dried myself off. I pulled on my clothes and found out they fit me perfectly, even the underwear. Had that pervert sneaked a look at my sizes? A blush appeared on my face but I left it.

Right before I exited the bathroom, I heard some talking. I pressed my ear against the door and tried to listen. It sounded like Pie and Kish were talking over something that sounded like a walkie-talkie.

"...she won't like it." I heard Pie say quietly. "This idea might work, but you know Ichigo very much to know she won't go along with it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I think a good time to start MewMDest in three days." Kish replied in a hurried tone.

"Ok, whatever you want Kish...Just hope the Mew Mews don't find out she's gone before then."

"Don't worry, I sent a Chirema Animal to pose as Ichigo for a while.."

"Won't the Mews notice? I mean they have that droid that can sense Chirema Animals."

"Don't worry about that either, it has a protective sheild to block sensors."

"Ok. Just hope it works." Pie then clicked off. That's when I walked out, and went to sit at a table.

"Soo." I whispered to Kish. "Soo, what?" He asked.

"What's for dinner?" I grinned, tongue sticking out. Kish took this moment to passionately kiss me. "What?!" I managed to scream before transforming into a cat. Now, why was THIS kiss able to transform me?!

'KISH!' I yelled, but I know he couldn't understand me. 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR, NYA?!' Kish bent over and picked me up, making my bell jingle.

"Now, we have to do something about that cat voice of yours...Maybe I should try implanting a translator into your collar?" He suggested, I said yes by nodding my head, I needed to be able to talk as a cat to people who didn't speak in meows and nyas.

"But, for right now, you need to eat." He placed a kiss on my lips and I transformed back. Whenever I did, I found myself with two alien arms around my chest and hands on my back. I pushed him off lightly and asked him again.

"What's for dinner?" I sighed when he giggled and found myself laughing too. He pointed to the oven and I saw a meat that looked like hamburger with a flower-shaped over easy egg on top. The garnish was probably from their planet. Either he messed up on the hamburger, or it's a meat I don't know of that's from his planet as well.

"Stretina Flower Top~" He smiled cutely, yeah, I said it, he actually looked cute. "S-Steritna?"

"Stretina." I looked at him in confusion and he explained. "Stretina is an ancient meat that we transported over from Earth to our planet whenever you guys took over it. Stretina came from early cows, we used to call cows Streti. We came up with the name Stretina by taking the word Streti, and the word for food, na." He looked down at me to tell me that he was finished explaining. I decided not to ask about the garnish, I didn't want another ancient speech.

As I ate, I found that it was delicious. Kish was an excellent cook, and the actual food was scrumtious! When I finished, I felt like I could sleep all day. I actually almost fel out of my chair, falling asleep! After Kish was finished too, he lifted me up and took me to bed. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers up on me. I hugged them tightly, I felt cold, even though it was warm in his room.

Kish smiled and kissed my forehead. Before I fell completely asleep, I heard the jingle of my bell. Kish took my collar off, I'm guessing. He said he wanted to implant a translator in it. I whispered to him, "Goodnight Kisshu..."

Kish smiled, "Good night, kitten."


	5. Chapter 5: Basic Training

"NYAAA~" I yawned as I woke up, I turned on my side to see Kish holding me. He whimpered, poor thing, must be having a nightmare. "K-Kish, are you ok?" I asked shyly. Wait, what am I doing?! I don't like him! I don't! I don't!

Kish mumbled and opened his eyes, a smile appeared on his lips once he saw me. "Good Morning, kitten~" He reached a hand up to me and hit something, and it dinged. My collar? "Oh, Kish, you done tampering with it?"

As soon as I came to my senses and hopped right out of the bed. "W-wait! Why are you sleeping with me?! Get out!" I threw my pillow at him, he just lay there as it hit his face. A smile still on his face.

"Oh, come on, it's MY room, and it's MY bed. I can sleep in it if I want to." I grunted, and just sat on the floor. "Then, I'll just sleep on the floor!"

"Oh, come on kitten, get up, you need to go to training anyway. We're supposed to be there in five minutes!" My mind raced about what he just said, I wondered what kind of training. Then I remembered what he did to my body and sighed. "Oh, yeah..."

Kish had somehow managed to get me to get off the ground, change, and walk with him. I dressed in a sporty wear, I don't want to get perfectly good clothes drenched in sweat.

Whenever we arrived in the training area, Pie and Tart were also in the room. Tart with a grin on his face. Kish walked in with me to the training room. A loudspeaker came on and I heard Pie's voice.

"Ok Ichigo, welcome to Basic Training, you'll need it seeing that you're elven now." He flipped some papers. "Ok, first is hovering. You'll need to know how to hover to know how to fly."

Tart must've somehow gotten a hold of the microphone, because this is what I heard. "Yeah, old hag! All you have to do is imagine you're floating! It's the simplest thing ever!" Pie pushed him off the mic, and gave much more detail involving relaxing and blah blah blah. I just went with what Tart said, and before Pie stopped talking, I already found out how to fly.

"Ok, Pie, how do I get down?" Tart yelled to imagine your feet are on the ground. Pie went to explaining again and I had already gotten down. "Ok Pie! I interrupted him, what's next?"

I went through conjuring, creating, and the most simplest, getting used to breathing underwater. Now was the last one, teleportation.

"Now," Pie called through the microphone. "Teleportation." Tart didn't shout anything, but I think I knew what to do. But, the first time, instead of on a mat, I transported into Kish's arms. He giggled at what I did and let me go try again. After a little bit, I'd mastered every Basic Training there is.

They congratulated me and I teleported to Kish's room. I was trying to figure out something, though. Before I left, Pie told me whenever I got my DNA changed again, I recieved very big power and strength. Almost as much as powerful as a god, but I wasn't immortal of course. They told me we were going to practice my real powers tomorrow, and that Kish would have to tell me something after that. What would he have to tell me? And how could I get more powerful if I'm already a Mew Mew, or at least, was.


	6. Chapter 6: A WHAT?

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**_

'Ughhh...time for school already? What an awful dream!' I thought to myself as I groaned and slowly began to open my eyes. My body turned to where the noise was coming from and I saw an alarm clock on the bed. Wait, where was I?

I sat up and looked around, my red hair going all over the place. My hand landed on the clock and it broke, woah... That was easy... Hold on, why was I so strong, and where was I? Eyes darting all around the room, I frantically searched for a clue to where I was.

My eyes landed on a photograph, it had three aliens in it. A young girl, an adult woman, and a teenage boy...oh...Kisshu... He was wearing a baseball cap and was huddled together with the other two aliens. All I could wonder is where these other two aliens were, when my mind skidded to a halt on the worst thing that could've happened. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

Then, I suddenly remembered why I was here as if hit with a flashback. My eyes squinted as I heard a giggle. I turned towards the doorway to see the same green-haired alien that had kidnapped me. Kish...

"Good morning, kitten~" His voice echoed in my mind as I remembered everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Everything was very vivid in my mind, from the kidnapping, to me learning how to control my new powers. Well, the powers were actually preety cool, but he had to just go and kidnap me!

"Hmph." I grunted as he walked towards me, he looked in my hands at the picture I was holding. His eyes suddenly glistened up, and I saw a sad frown appear on his face. His hand grabbed the picture and he continued to look at it, a smile then replaced the frown that was settled on his face. My mind was racing as to what was going on.

"T-This...is a picture of me, my mom, and my little sister..." His hands started to shake a little, as if remembering an unpleasant memory. "My mom's name was Dairy and my sister's name was Dove. They loved chocolates, I bought a huge case for them every year..." He shuddered. "But-But then...the atmosphere grew weak, and most of the crops withered and half of our animals were lost too. But the worst parts were the viruses... They spread and separated most families..." A single tear left his face and made it's way onto the picture frame. "I was immune, but my mother and little sister weren't...they..." He shuddered, as if trying to hold in his tears. "...they...died..."

I couldn't help but feel sad for Kish, I'd never had a family member die that I could remember seeing. Kisshu was always cheerful though, it was as if he had forgotten until brought up. "...I'm sorry to have brought it up..." My voice whispered gloomily, tears soaking my cheeks, unable to control them.

Kisshu set the picture aside, then turned to me with a soft smile on his face. "Well, how about we go to the training room. We can teleport since you've learned to now." He took his finger and wiped off the tears that were strolling down my face. "But you might not want to let Tart see you crying like that. He'd probably laugh and call you a cry baby." I just had to laugh at his comment, that IS what Taruto would most likely do.

We stood up, he tried to hold my hand, but I silently rejected the hold. I teleported before him and questioned myself if I had actually gotten along with him back there. When Kish had gotten there with me, Pie looked over to Kish. "Ready to start?" He asked, emotionless. "You do know you're going to be a target for her to hit on, right Kish?"

Kisshu nodded and he led me to a seperate part of the training was sleeping in a chair, motionless. Pie turned on the microphone. "Now Ichigo, think of something you want to conjure, or should I say, throw? Like a fireball. It has to be something extraordinary or it would just be regular conjuring. Concentrate. We'll wait."

My mind said an electrical ball, so I concentrated of that thought being in my hands. I don't know if I can trust Pie, it sounds like somethig out of an anime. I opened my eyes and saw a big, bright ball of lightning in my hand. How was I not getting stung?

"Now, throw it at Kish." Kish looked desperate to get out of there, but he stayed put. I moved to look towards him and threw it. Kish got badly shocked, but looked okay enough just in case he needed to be bandaged. I conjured another one, and threw it at him. "And THAT'S for kidnapping me!" I laughed, proud of what I could do.

Pie turned the mic on again. "Ok, you know how to conjure, how about changing things in the room, or change Kish." Oh yes, this is what I had waited for, something to humilate him with. I thought of something in my head and imagined it had happened to Kish. I opened and my jaw dropped, it sworked? It actually worked?! Awesome! I had turned Kish into a girl! I laughed at him, he sneered at me and told me to change him back. I refused until Pie told me to change him.

"Now, try to do anything, like making there be no gravity here." Pie said through the mic in a monotone. I did so, and did so many other things until I improved greatly. They had told me to kill a dog after conjuring it. I didn't want to, but before I complained, it seemed as if my mind switched off and was replaced by another one. This other mind killed the puppy. It did so by making the puppy's head explode. It giggled, then my mind entered again. I cried in shock for a second, then Pie said training was over and I had done perfectly. Whenever me and Kish left, I had a bundle of questions for him.

"How was I able to do that?" My voice asked, tired and thirsty. Kish smiled at me and pat my head, then told me. "You're a god now." He told me in the calmest, yet most playful, voice ever. "A WHAT?!" I practically screamed, Kish covered my mouth so no one would question me. "Well, really a godess, but yeah." He whispered into my new Cyniclon ear.

It had taken me forever to be able to grow calm again, I gulped and then got a glass of water one we got to Kish's room. I gasped and went to take a shower to help calm myself. It had been a big day.


	7. Chapter 7: An Explanation

When I was in the shower, I was asking myself two questions: W+hy did I kill the puppy? I didn't have control over my mind or actions! Two, how can I be a goddess? All this started to make my head hurt, I dunked my head under the warm, pouring water. "Uggghhh..." I moaned uncomfortably. I banged my fist on the door and sighed once more.

Kish asked me what was going on and I replied saying I dropped the soap, he replied with a shout and I turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower to dry off, I started to speak to Kish. "Kish, how am I a goddess?" I could imagine a smirk on his face as I heard him reply. "We inserted a new project we were working on into your body. Remember those shocks you experienced in the transformation process?"

"...You asshole...!" I murmurred loudly to myself, but he could hear me, because I heard him laugh after I said it. "Kittens aren't supposed to curse~" He cooed softly. I tried to get away from the subject. "Why did I kill that puppy. I mean, I didn't want to...my body just did it...Like my mind was being overtaken." Kisshu was silent at this, as if thinking about it. "It was probably just the project, might've gotten a little carried away..."

I was about to make a come back, that wasn't _**just **_getting carried away! "Kisshu...tell me the truth...NOW!" I wanted answers, and I wanted them, NOW!

"Well, the truth is we extracted some of Deep Blue's power and made them expand, or make them more powerful. That power must've had a little of his insanity in it as well...So, basically you're partially insane like Deep Blue." I shivered at this, I was like Deep Blue in a way now?!

(Kisshu's POV)

Even though he didn't tell Ichigo, they actually planned on that. It was all on MewMDest Project or MMD Project for short. They actually could've extracted the insanity from the powers, but that would just mean a failure in their project. Kisshu was sure not to put too much insanity to where it would completely take up her mind. It was so far a success.

(Ichigo's POV)

I didn't actually meet Deep Blue yet, but I'm afraid to know who he is. I changed myself and opened the bathroom door.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Kisshu screamed, I yelped at the same time. Kisshu fell into the bathroom, his eyes landing under the skirt I chose to wear. My cheeks blushed up to a deep red. A smile shone on his face as well as blush.

"Ichigo you wear such pretty underwear, always matches your clothes. Aww... This one's cute, it has strawberries on it!" Kish giggled, reaching his hand up to touch my blossom. I felt his hand go up my leg and I kicked him into the wall again.

"I might as well put up a protective shield while you're around..." I did a hand formation that curved around my head then curved down into an ange pointing to my feet. I could see a light pink barrier protecting me from everything else. But I don't think Kish saw it, because he laughed. "Ichigo, you sure are funny, there's nothing protecting you from anything but me. I'm your protector..." He reached his hands toward my waist and once he gotclose to me, the pink shield flew him into the other wall.

"Awwww, your no fun, Ichigo..." He pouted, making his bottom lip puff out. I didn't care about his moods, well, actually, now that I think about it... He looks kind of...cute?

No! Ichigo, you can't think like that! He's your enemy, you should've just blasted him with your Strawberry Bell the first time he step foot in front of you. You can't have feelings for him! He's a big, ol' PERVERT!

I kneeled down to where he was thrown to and looked him in the eye. My slits met with his slits in our eyes. I turned away, blushing, stop it Ichigo... No, don't say what you want to say! Don't-!

"A-Are you okay..." I whispered, blushing deeply in...love? He smiled calmly, one of his canines sticking out. He DID look cute, but I wasn't about to admit it. I held out my hand to him and he grabbed it, I lifted him up with litttle to no effort. I looked around at all the holes and cracks in the walls.

"Sorry about this...I-I'll fix it..." I stuttered shyly. My hands faced towards the walls and my eyes gleamed pure white, I clenched my hands and all the particles that fell out of the wall replaced itself to where it was. After I was done, my eyes turned nnormal again, and the wall looked like it was newly built.

"...Wow..." Kish muttered, clearly astonished. "...Thanks, now I don't have to pay to get it fixed!"

"You're Welcome..." I muttered, my blush now lingering up to my ears. We stood there for the longest time, then we ate dinner and I took a nap on the couch.

(Kisshu's POV)

My small intercom buzzed, I moved to my room and answered it. It was Pai.

"Hey, Pai, any update about the Mew Mew's?" I asked hurriedly, hoping my Chirema Animal hadn't been found out yet, tomorrow was the day to start the MMD Project.

"Your idea to distract the Mew's has been working fairly well, it has obeyed orders and will be leading the Mew's to us tomorrow." Pai replied, in his monotone voice.

"Hey Pai!" Taruto's voice called in the backround. "Can I visit Earth for a second, I sort of want to say good bye to Pudding...?" He asked shyly, Pai must've nodded, because I heard a faint 'Yes!' and someone teleporting.

"Well, I hope the mission will come out to be a success, but Deep Blue's been infuriated lately..." Pai told me.

"Well, don't mind him, we just need the Mew's destroyed so we can get that Mew Aqua." I replied, a small smile on my face. But I had a much better plan for after that, it included Ichigo and Deep Blue.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Pai said, I nodded and he signed off. Tomorrow was going to be a crazy day.


	8. Chapter 8: Begin The Show

I woke up with a nudge to my shoulder and a relaxing voice. "C'mon Honey~, get up~!" It was Kisshu. I saw him right above my face, and I frowned at the sudden wake up. "What is it?" I asked, not really happy to be woken up early. He smiled, one of his canines sticking out, and giggled. "Well, that's a surprise...here." Kisshu handed me a glass of strawberry milk, I licked my lips and purred. "Thank you!" And I drank it right up, Kish said we had to go. I was hesitant at first, but then let him carry me bridal style and teleport.

Where we teleported was sort of familiar, it looked like the field near the Cherry Blossom trees! Once Kisshu set me down, I began to feel funny, and I felt numb. Oh no. Not this again! I couldn't move anything the way I wanted to... The other mind set in again. And it was useless to fight against it this time, it was way stronger than last time. It giggled.

(Kisshu's POV)

I smirked whenever I saw Ichigo giggled so madly. The drink was settling in. Heh, what she didn't know is that I put a little more insanity in that drink, making her act a little more like Deep Blue. Now she has only four targets. The Mews, blondie, the Blue Night, and that brunette cafe worker. Heh, this looks like it'll be good!

(Ichigo's POV)

The different personality was unsettling, I listened to every thought that was in it's mind. It mainly wanted to kill, it wanted to kill everyone but the Cyniclons... Soon, I heard footsteps, and I saw...another me? Wait, is that a...Chirema Animal?! It was leading the rest of the Mews, who were all transformed. I also saw, Ryou and Keiichiro, and...

...The Blue Knight...

They all looked surprised to see me, and the Cyniclons. The Chirema Animal flew over to Kish who sucked the Chirema Animal out of the fake skin. Kisshu giggled and shouted to them. "Fools! You are now trapped! And you won't get Ichigo, unless you give us the whole Mew Aqua supply!" Ryou shouted back, trying to reason. "No way! We know you, you'd never give Ichigo up anyway!"

Kisshu giggled, then flew up. The mind followed along with the three, floating to their height. "Ok, then! I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" The Blue Knight is the one who looked the angriest, he teleported infront of me. "What did you do to Ichigo!" He shouted at Kish.

"Oh, nothing really, just a test. Get him." He commanded me. And the mind laughed out loud, held her hand out a tightened it into a fist. The Blue Knight clenched at the place his heart was. The mind clenched tighter, until the Blue Knight screamed, then it let go, laughing insanely. The Blue Knight raced next to me, then slapped me, trying to get me to knock out of it.

When he went to slap again, the mind grabbed his fist, holding tighter and tighter every second. It's pupils shrank and it barely bent it's wrist and it broke The Blue Knight's hand. "Aww...I thought you'd be more of a challenge..."

Ryou shouted up to me, obviously infuriated. "Mew Ichigo! Stop this at once, this isn't you!" It turned to look at him and yelled. "LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" It then clenched it's fist,pointing it to Ryou, and brought the fist closer to it. It then made an electric ball appear in it's hand and mixed it with fire. "Oh, and it's not Mew Ichigo anymore..." It whispered into his ear. "...It's Godess Choco. Ichigo..."

**[A/N] I'm sorry this one's so short! I just wanted it to end there as a cliffhanger! You now meet Godess Choco. Ichigo! Mmmm...Chocolate covered strawberries...haven't had those in a while... Well, WHAT'LL happen with Ichigo hmmm? Will she go back to normal and wait til' the next few chapters! Blood/Gore and Violence and Tragedy in them soooo... Watch out! xD**


End file.
